Melody Sanchez-Hawkins
Melody Elena Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and third child of Lola Sanchez-Hawkins and Mark Hawkins. She will possess the abilities of Genesis, Undetectability, Immobility and Hypersensory Illusion. Appearance Melody will have deep brown eyes, and dark hair which will be very thin at first, but will be thick and curly by the time she's an adult. As a child she will be a little chubby, especially in her face. Her skin will be a light brown, comparable to her older brother's skin tone. Personality Home Melody will live with her parents, brother and sister in their house in Los Angeles. Her parents bought this house shortly after Lola first revealed her pregnancy with the twins. It is modern, and quite large and spacious. Abilities Melody's first ability will be Genesis. She will be capable of producing animals, plants and humans from her body. Her skin will need to be exposed for her to do this, and the larger the life form she tries to make, the more skin will be necessary. When she produces people, these will at first be clones of herself, but she will later learn to control the ability and choose what features she wants the person to have. If she wanted to, she could produce humans who possess the same abilities as she does, but not different abilities. The ability will leave scars on her body, but these will still heal naturally with time, and will also be capable of being healed using life-death touch and vitakinesis. cannot find her]]Her second ability will be Undetectability. Using this ability, Melody will be able to block others from detecting herself. Her ability will normally be consciously activated, but she could also trigger it accidentally via a desire to be undetectable. It will prevent clairvoyants from finding her location, making them come up blank instead, and it could prevent a person from realising if they've physically located her, up to a point. Her face would appear indistinguishable and difficult to focus upon, and if faced by telepathy or empathy her thoughts and emotions wouldn't betray her true identity either. However, if her identity was made too obvious, the blocking would be stopped as a result. Melody could also make her abilities undetectable, and thus prevent them from being mimicked or manipulated. However, the ability wouldn't work if she was knocked unconscious, and therefore her location, identity and abilities would be detectable then. Her third ability will be Immobility. Whenever this ability is activated, it will be impossible for others to move Melody, or whoever she has chosen to use this ability on. Nothing would be able to move the person, and for example, if they were in mid-air when they activated this ability, they would simply hover there, until the ability was deactivated. They would remain frozen in whatever position they were currently in, even if it'd normally be impossible, and even if they tried to move themselves. However, the person is not frozen in time when this is done, and he or she will still age. The people will also still be subject to harm. Her fourth ability will be Hypersensory Illusion. Melody will be capable of creating illusions, but hers will not only affect the five senses. She will also be able to make a person believe that he or she experiences various sensations or emotions. For example, she could force people to fight by making them feel extremely aggressive, and she could put people into a deep sleep by making them feel that fatigued. Her illusions will only work while she herself is conscious, and they also will only work in her vicinity, meaning that they won't be preserved in any photos or film footage. However, the effect will remain constant in human memory even after the person has left her; only the immediate effect will fade. Family *Mother - Lola Sanchez-Hawkins *Father - Mark Hawkins *Sisters - Magdalena Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Brothers - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins History Etymology Melody is a Greek name which refers to a musical melody. Her middle name, Elena, is also Greek and means "wicker, reed, shoot, torch or basket". Her surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters